A Very Death Note Xmas
by crystalize50
Summary: It's Christmas at Wammy's and the Yagami household... And what does Light Yagami get for Xmas?...


It was Christmas at Wammy's and all the children were sleeping peacefully... except for Matt, of course, who had stayed up all night playing video games.

"Ughh... would you turn off that off already?!" Mello grumbled as he covered his face with the pillow to block out the light coming from the TV screen.

"Where's _your_ Christmas spirit?" Matt chuckled as he shut off the game and walked over to sit on Mello's bed.

Mello shot him a glare and threw the pillow at him.

Matt just smiled and caught the pillow, setting it beside him on the bed. "Come on Mello, let's go open presents!"

Mello was still sleepy and tried to lie back down, but Matt grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of bed.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up," Mello said through a yawn before getting up and stretching out.

Matt took his hand and they both ran down the stairs. Mello went straight for the stockings while Matt checked under the tree. Mello's stocking was filled with chocolate and Matt had various video games waiting for him.

Hearing all the commotion, the other children woke up and were racing down the stairs.

Mello and Matt switched places to open the rest of their presents. Mello got some leather clothing and Matt had a pack of cigarettes in his stocking.

Near was now down there along with the other kids. He was sitting under the tree unwrapping different puzzles and action figures. Linda sat next to him opening her gifts. She had gotten a sketchbook, colored pencils, watercolor paint, oil pastels, and other art supplies.

All of the other children had finished unwrapping their presents and were now playing with them. Near even let Lidner play with him. It was a Christmas miracle. Matt noticed this and nudged Mello's shoulder, pointing in their direction. Mello grinned and got an idea.

Thinking it would be funny; Mello grabbed the mistletoe and made his way over to the tree.

"Hey Near," Mello smirked as he held the mistletoe above the two.

Linda and Near both looked up. Linda then looked at Near, blushing, with a small smile on her face. Near looked back at her and slowly leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss.

Mello was shocked. Maybe Near wasn't as socially deprived as he seemed.

˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.*

Elsewhere, in the Yagami household, everyone was just getting up.

Sayu ran down the steps and went straight for the presents under the tree. She got different pairs of shoes and some new clothes.

Light came down and picked up his gift. It was small, around the size of a book. He removed the gift wrap and found a black notebook. On the cover, it read _Death Note._ He flipped through it and all of the pages were blank with the exception of the beginning where there was a list of rules. He decided to set the small book aside for later.

They all had dinner as a family and Sayu ran up to her room afterwards to try on her new clothes.

Light slowly headed upstairs with the notebook in hand. He got to his room and locked the door, heading over to sit at his desk.

He opened the book and started reading all of the rules.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami._

_A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked._

_The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyes of the Shinigami which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them._

_A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a Shinigami, which are not generally known to the Shinigami._

_The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the Shinigami, either. So, you must examine and find out._

_One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note._

_The instrument to write with can be anything, ((e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.)) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters._

_Even though only one name is written in the Death Note, if it influences and causes other humans that are not written in it to die, the victim's cause of death will be a heart attack._

_The number of pages of the Death Note will never run out._

_If a Death Note owner accidentally misspells a name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note. However, if they intentionally misspell the name four times, the Death Note owner will die._

_In order to make the Death Note take effect, the victim's name must be written on the same page, but the cause of death and situation around the death can be described in other pages of Death Note. This will work as long as the person that writes in the Death Note keeps the specific victims name in mind when writing the cause and situation of death._

_When you write multiple names in the Death Note and then write down even one cause of death within 40 human seconds from writing the first victims name, the cause will take effect for all the written names._

_Also, after writing the cause of death, even if the situation of death is written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds in the human world, the situation will only occur to the victims whom it is possible. For those where the situation is not possible, only the cause of death will occur._

_All humans, without exception, will eventually die.__  
__After they die, the place they go to is MU (nothingness)._  
_Once dead, they can never come back to life._

"A notebook that kills..." Light whispered to his self, not believing what was written in front of him; especially one word in particular: _Shinigami_.

"That's right," came a voice from behind him.

Light jumped at the sound, thinking he was the only one in the room. He turned around to see a creature with blue hair and wearing all black. Its eyes were yellow and red and it didn't look human at all.

"Wh- Who are you?" Light stuttered as he looked up at the creature with wide eyes.

"I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami who owns this notebook," the creature said as he smiled down at Light.

"So this is my notebook now that I can use to kill whoever I choose?" Light questioned.

"As long as you know the name and face of the person," Ryuk answered.

"Then I could use this to get rid of all the rotten people in this world, making it a better place..." Light thought out loud.

With his goal in mind and a pen in his hand, Light spent the night judging those who were naughty, not nice.

* * *

**This was a little oneshot that was inspired by the last line coming to my head while I was in the Christmas spirit and thinking about Death Note XD Hope you liked it ^^ Happy Birthday to Misa ****Amane ****an****d****Merry Christmas****! Be good or Kira will kill you X3 Reviewing is part of being nice btw lol**


End file.
